It's Complicated
by whativebeenlately
Summary: Gil pulled his phone of out of his pocket and opened Facebook. Soon enough, the color drained out of his own face. He too slumped into a chair, his disbelieving eyes fixed on his phone. Anne Shirley is in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Blythe hurried across Redmond campus one icy December afternoon of his Junior year. His chemistry final was now behind him, and he was quite sure those late nights of studying paid off. A month long Christmas break loomed before him like a beckoning lighthouse, calling him to safety after the rough waters of Fall term. He certainly felt adrift. His friendship with Anne was strained at best, after his foolish declaration last Spring. He simply had wanted hope that she _could_ love him. He would of walked away on clouds had she been able to offer even the tiniest possibility that she would one day return his feelings. Instead, he walked away bitterly disappointed and broken hearted. Gil had avoided her the rest of term and had not talked to her all summer. He merely followed her on Facebook. Anne was not one to post about herself ( she generally posted inspiring quotations or picturesque scenes) but she was constantly tagged in the photos of others. Gil loved seeing these pictures of Anne, happy and surrounded by her friends, though they didn't come close to filling her absence in his life. Those images were all he had to live off last summer, as he had taken a job in Kingsport and avoided Avonlea. He hadn't received one text or message from her, hadn't heard her voice at all those long months. Once Fall term began, the damage he caused was apparent. Their friendship, once deep and edifying, was now shallow and awkward, a pale shadow of what it once was. He would often see Anne at parties and events, as they shared the same circle of friends. She made sure there was never an opportunity to be alone together. He hated that her gaze was now wary when she looked his way, as if he was going to make another romantic speech, or try to cram a ring on her finger the first chance he got. She spoke to him politely but with a definite reserve and he returned the same. Gilbert was tired of it. He was determined to mend their friendship and Christmas break offered the perfect time to do it. Away from Redmond College and the stresses of studies, not to mention the distraction of friends and roommates. There was no better place to repair their friendship than Avonlea, where it grew in the first place, and he knew nostalgia would work to his advantage. He ducked his head into the wind and plotted as he continued home.

Gilbert soon arrived at the apartment he shared with Charlie Sloan, not far from campus. It was small, but fit their meager budget. It was generally clean and tidy, thanks to Charlie who had too much free time and abhorred a mess. In light of this, Gilbert was surprised to find unwashed dishes in the sink, and Charlie slumped on the couch looking even more dejected than usual, his eyes on the tv, the volume barely audible.

"Did you see?" he asked Gilbert, holding up his phone.

"See what? Were grades posted already? Did you fail or something?" Gil responded as he shrugged out of his coat.

Charlie laughed humorlessly and simply said "Facebook".

Gil pulled his phone of out of his pocket and opened Facebook. Soon enough, the color drained out of his own face. He too slumped into a chair, his disbelieving eyes fixed on his phone.

 _Anne Shirley is in a relationship._


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Gilbert found himself driving over the Prince Edward Island bridge. He had planned on leaving in the morning, but he knew that sleep would not find him tonight, that each time he closed his eyes the image from Anne's Facebook status would be there, haunting him. Anne with her gray eyes fixed on Royal Gardner, who smiled rather smugly at the camera, his arm fixed possessively around her. Not knowing what else to do, he packed his car and left . Gilbert always thought of himself as a non-violent person, so the things he found himself wanting to do to Roy Gardner surprised him. Of course, he had heard rumors of Anne and Roy dating, but he hoped it would lead to nowhere, like every other guy Anne dated. Why Roy? What made him worthy of Anne? Just the thought of Anne in a relationship with another man made Gil feel as if he was being strangled, like he would never draw a whole breath again. Indeed, something inside of him seemed to be torn away. _Anne_ was torn away, leaving a gaping hole. Last Spring, the first time Anne broke his heart, his one consolation was that she assured him there was no other. The one life preserver she had thrown him, the one thing that kept him afloat these last nine months, was gone. Gilbert felt himself going under, being swallowed by despair.

The lights were on when Gilbert arrived home. He didn't bother unpacking his car, he simply unlocked the door and walked in. He found his mother at the kitchen table, her laptop open before her. She rose from her chair and embraced him. The kitchen smelled like she had been baking all day.

"Charlie messaged me that you were on your way. It's good to have you home!" They both sat down across from each other. She pushed a plate of Christmas cookies toward him.

"I haven't been home in so long, I was anxious to get here" Gil said. It was partly true. His voice sounded hollow, even to him. His mom studied his face for moment, her hazel eyes discerning as only a mother's eyes can. He picked up a gingerbread man.

"I saw Anne's news on Facebook..." She said, letting her words trail off. Gilbert scowled at the cookie in his hand. Of course his mother knew how he felt about Anne. Anybody in Avonlea who wasn't blind knew, and he was sure those who were blind were filled in by gossips. Again, that Facebook image came unbidden to his mind, again. Or had it ever left? Anne gazing at Roy...his arm around her...touching her. He broke the head off the gingerbread man.

"Yeah, I heard" he managed to say. Please, please, talk about anything else he silently pleaded. He realized the cookie was now a crumbled heap on the table.

"Well, I guess I will go to bed, now that you're home safe." She kissed the top of his head. She paused in the doorway. "You know I love Anne, but there are plenty of fish in the sea. Night, love."

Gilbert managed a half hearted nod. "Night."

After his mom left the kitchen he pulled her laptop over and brought up Anne's post on Facebook. Why was he doing this to himself? It seemed that all of her friends at least liked it, with many commenting their congrats and well wishes. Gilbert wondered if Anne would notice his lack of acknowledgement.


	3. Chapter 3

On Boxing Day, Gilbert sat in his boyhood bedroom calculating how soon he could return to Redmond. The month long holiday he had anticipated spending with Anne was nothing but a distant dream, something from another life. Probably Gardner would make a trip over at some point, and he wanted to be long gone before _that_ happened. Gil absently picked up a picture from his desk. He, Anne, Diana, and Fred, bedecked in formal attire, beamed back at him. Anne had agreed to accompany him to their senior prom on the condition nobody used the word _date_. He remembered Anne good naturedly joking that she looked positively plain next to her best friend, with Diana's curvy figure filling out a stunning red dress, her glossy black hair up in an elegant twist. Gilbert couldn't of disagreed more. Anne had looked like a queen in a gauzy, light blue gown. She shone in her own understated way, like the moonlight. Perhaps not as bright or obvious as the sun, but still beautiful. _More_ beautiful, Gilbert thought, as he set picture back down. His phone chirped with a text message, bringing him back to the present.

 _FredW: We're meeting at White Sands tonight to celebrate. Join us?_

That morning, another big Facebook announcement had rippled through his circle of friends. Diana Barry had shared a picture of a sparkling diamond, and changed her relationship status to engaged. It wasn't exactly unexpected, but Diana and Fred Wright were the first of his friends to reach this milestone. Gilbert had never felt less like celebrating in his life, but would simply have to show up and play the happy friend, despite his own sorrow. For the first time in their lifelong friendship, Gil found himself envying Fred. He loved a girl and she loved him back. It sounded so simple when he thought of it that way. His own life was speeding as far away from that as it could get. Gilbert sighed heavily then texted back that of course he would be there.

The White Sands was busy. Gilbert stood in the door and searched for his friends. He didn't have to search long, as Anne's copper hair was impossible to miss. She sat next to Diana, their backs to him. She was holding Diana's left hand and examining her engagement ring. Fred faced him, but was absorbed in the conversation. Gilbert had never been so happy to arrive unnoticed, he certainly needed these moments to collect himself and somehow arrange his face into something that resembled happy. Or, at the very least, normal. Finally, he approached the table and Fred looked up.

"Gil!" he said "Now that your here, we can order. It's just us four."

"Sounds good" Gil replied, sitting next to Fred. "Congratulations, Fred" he said in the merriest voice he could manage. He turned towards Diana, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Congratulations, Diana, I couldn't be happier for two dear friends." She smiled and thanked him, raising her left hand and flashing the new diamond at him. "I see Fred spared no expense" he said to oblige her. Finally, Gilbert turned towards Anne. He had to talk to her eventually. He might as well address the elephant in the room right away. "Anne" he said simply, nodding at her. " No Roy, tonight?" he asked. Was his voice nonchalant as he hoped?

"Hi Gil." Anne said, a smile in her voice. "Roy is skiing with his family. Apparently it's their Christmas tradition" she explained.

The hurt simmering under the surface bubbled up. Gilbert couldn't stop himself. "That's right" he said "His family has has more money than they know what to do with. Nice catch."

Anne's eyes flashed. Gilbert knew that look, he was now in dangerous territory. "Roy's family _happens_ to be well off" she said, working to keep her voice even. "It is of no matter to _me_ , how much money he has."

Gil raised his hands in mock surrender and turned to Fred, "So tell us about the wedding".

Diana immediately began "Well it's going to be a huge old timey wedding..."

On the way home, Gilbert couldn't recall any of the wedding details, except that he was now Fred's Best Man. He could, however, recall every detail of Anne. The way her hair curled loosely around her shoulders, held back with a silver band. The sweater she wore, an old one he remembered from high school. The old Gilbert and Anne would of been exchanging sly looks as Diana and Fred went on. And on. This Anne pointedly ignored him after he baited her with that money comment. Gilbert smiled ruefully to himself. Perhaps they _were_ the old Gilbert and Anne.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but I had to introduce Christine to the story somehow._

"I'm done with her, Gil" Charlie vowed, his voice too loud, no doubt due to the number of drinks in him. "She is a stuck-up, proud, tease, and I'm not wasting any more time on that redheaded bi-"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, mate" Gilbert interrupted, while collecting some of the empty bottles scattered around Charlie. He couldn't stand to hear Anne called these things, regardless of the number she did on him. "At least that's what my mom tells me" he added. Gil knew that Charlie had somehow deluded himself that he had a chance with Anne. Now he wondered if he, too, had simply been another Charlie Sloan, imagining that Anne Shirley could love him.

"hmpphh...well your mom is right! And let me tell you, Gil, Charlie is going fishing! No more waiting for miss priss, I'm taking my fishing pole, and my net, and...and...going fishing!"

Just as Gilbert sat down and about to crack open his own drink, there was a knock on the door.

"If that's _her_ , you can just tell her to take a hike" Charlie yelled, as Gilbert went to answer the door. He rolled his eyes. Charlie didn't drink often, thank goodness.

He opened the door to find a woman. A rather attractive woman with snowflakes melting in her black hair.

"Are you Gilbert Blythe?" She asked, her own piercing blue eyes sizing him up in return.

"I am" he answered. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Christine Stuart. I'm new this term. You knew my brother Ron, he told me to look you up, that you could help me out. You know, show me around and stuff. "

Gilbert ran his hand through his hair. He vaguely remembered promising Ron Stuart that he would help out his little sister. This would of been last Spring, when his mind was a bit preoccupied.

"Sure, sure! Marc is a good friend, I'm happy to help him out...er you, I mean. Do you want to come in, it's just my roommate Charlie, and I." He held the door open.

She walked inside and Gil shut the door. When Charlie saw Christine, he immediately sat up straight on the couch. She noticed this, and before Charlie could say a word, she cut him off.

"Look, I should mention I have a boyfriend at home. Okay?"

Charlie slumped down on the sofa again.

Gilbert was little taken aback, _he_ certainly had absolutely no intentions of trying anything with this woman. He knew long ago that there was only one woman capable of stealing his heart, and she had already stole it. And stomped on it. And shredded it. On the other hand, he certainly could use another friend, and he admired the directness of this Christine.

"So, would you like the old Redmond College campus tour tomorrow?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_In like a lion, out like a lamb_ , thought Gilbert as he ducked into a popular campus coffee shop mid March. It was the first Spring-like day of the year and it seemed the entire student body was out to enjoy it. Gilbert was desperate for a black coffee. MCATS loomed ominously on the horizon, along with finals next month. He anticipated yet another late night, just him and microbiology. Thankfully, he completed his literature credits already, back when Anne was around to help him. Anne's enthusiasm for literature couldn't be contained, and she had practically wrote his papers for him. _Can you not go a minute without thinking about her_? Gil thought acidly, as he grabbed his coffee and turned to leave.

"Gilbert Blythe!" a familiar voice called. Gil smiled to himself and turned around to find Phillipa Gordon sitting at a table, a physics book open in front of her. She flashed him a million watt smile and signaled him over. Knowing it was no use to refuse her, he raised his coffee and started weaving his way around crowded tables. Along the way, he noticed several jealous glances from guys who would of traded their left arms to be invited over by Phil. Was it any wonder? She looked like a model, yet had the brains of neuroscientist. The last he heard, she was dating some minister from a nearby town. Go figure.

"Well! So you _are_ still here at RC Gilbert. We haven't seen hide nor hair of you since last Fall! Where on earth have you been keeping yourself, man? Or should I ask with who?" She winked at this.

"I guess I've just-" he attempted to make his excuses .

"Been trying to avoid seeing Anne and Roy together?" She guessed. " You know, it may have taken me along time to sort out _my_ love life, but I am much more perceptive when it comes to others."

"I was going to say I've been busy my studies. Pre-med isn't exactly a cakewalk. "

She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nonsense! If Anne Shirley were single you would be around, MCATS be damned." She said this as if there was no question it was the truth, and he made no attempt to deny it.

"Anyway" she continued, as she started gathering her things "It's providential that we ran into each other, it saves me one less text. We're having a little party this Friday for Anne's birthday. Well, okay, it will probably be big party. You really should come." Phil stood to leave. "Eight o'clock, our place." She placed her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. "And Gil, hang in there, there's still hope. It's not like they are engaged, yet. " With this, she was gone.

Gil sat there frozen. He knew Phil had meant to comfort him, but her last word rang in his head like a death knell. _Yet_. Was it only a matter of time? He had barely accepted the fact Anne was in a relationship, and people were already talking _engagement_? Suddenly, he remembered that Fred had proposed to Diana on Christmas. People get engaged on special occasions. There was no way he was going to that party.

The next morning Gil awoke and his first thought was that it was Anne's birthday. He reached for his phone and brought up her Facebook page. So many people had already posted birthday greetings. He hesitated for a moment before he typed _Happy Birthday, Carrots_ and hit post.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note:_ _ **MCAT**_ _= Medical School Admission Test. There will be lots more wedding coming next chapter!_

Gilbert frowned at his reflection in the mirror. Hadn't he just been measured for this tuxedo six weeks ago? The waist seemed quite loose. He shrugged, he was due at the Barry farm in less than an hour and would just have to hope and pray his pants stayed up. He wasn't surprised he dropped a few pounds. He had poured himself into his studies those last six weeks of school, leaving little time for things like sleep and food. It had worked wonders for taking his mind off of certain things...namely a certain person. His GPA hadn't suffered by any means, either. Christine had convinced him to take an occasional night off, when she would show up and haul him to various music concerts and events. Gilbert knew that campus gossip had paired them up. Christine had insisted he not worry about it, when he attempted to clear up misconceptions. "It's important for her to see that you're not wallowing...that you're moving on. A little jealousy won't hurt her" she told him one evening over coffee after he had attended her recital. Always a sharp girl, she had pieced together the Anne situation soon after they met. Gilbert wished he wasn't wallowing. That he _could_ move on. He wished most of all that he was capable of causing Anne Shirley to feel jealous.

His car pulled into the Barry's yard forty five minutes later. The house and orchard were abuzz with activity, caterers and various helpful relatives moving about with purpose. White and ribbons and twinkle lights twisted around tree trunks. There were rows of chairs lined up in the back yard, along with an arbor, and a large white tent beyond that. He had already missed some of the wedding festivities as he arrived in Avonlea just that morning due to MCAT examinations the day before. Another weight off his shoulder. The rest of summer was his to enjoy and relax. _This summer I_ will _get over Anne_ , _I will not be miserable for my senior year_ he promised himself _._ Gilbert was just about to open his car door when Anne walked out on to the front wrap around porch, her cell phone to her ear. She was dressed and ready to stand as Diana's maid of honor. Gilbert's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Anne. She was a vision in a simple lavender dress that ended just above her knees, with delicate straps on her shoulders and and a full skirt. Her hair was up in chignon of twists, with a few curls escaping around her face. She paced the porch while she talked in a low voice, and occasionally laughed. He couldn't recall the last time he had heard that laugh. A moment later, she ended her call and went back inside. Gil got out of his car and went to find Fred. Getting over Anne Shirley seemed more impossible than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Thanks for the kind reviews! No offense if anybody reading chose A Thousand Years as their wedding song._

Fred was nervous. Gilbert could practically feel the anxiety radiating from him as they stood next to each other in front of the arbor. He gave Fred a reassuring smile as the music swelled and Anne started down the aisle carrying a bouquet of wildflowers. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked directly at Gilbert as she took her own place up front, her eyes warm and friendly, and gave him a small smile which he couldn't help but return. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Gilbert stood next to Fred, acutely aware of Anne's presence the entire time, struggling to keep his gaze from wandering to her.

Soon enough, they were all gathered under the white tent for the reception. Anne, in true Anne fashion, had delivered a poetic, heartfelt toast. Christine had helped Gilbert write his toast, and as he read it he felt sure Anne would know that. Then the music started and Fred and Diana shared their first dance as husband and wife. Gilbert was taken by surprise when the dj called on him and Anne to join the newlyweds during the next song. They shared a quick glance, and made their way to the dance floor. Elvis Presley began to croon about wise men, and Gilbert, his heart pounding, took Anne in his arms, she placed her arms around his neck, and they began to sway to the music. With Anne in his arms he felt complete...yet broken. He willed time to stand still in this moment. He tried to commit every detail to memory, the way she smelled, the way her slender arms felt around his neck, the song playing. Anne looked up at him, her eyes sparking in amusement. "Gil, can you believe they chose that _Twilight_ song for their wedding?" Gilbert felt a spark of their old friendship, and he chuckled. "That's our Fred and Diana, hip and original" he joked.

Gilbert spent the next few hours catching up with Avonlea friends. As things were winding down, Anne came up to him, a glass of champagne in hand. "Care to walk me home like old times?" she asked. She held up glass. "The truth is, I've had a couple of these so I can't drive...but I would rather walk anyways." she confessed.

"Let me just grab my coat. Can I get yours for you, too?" She nodded, and he made his way to the coat room. _This doesn't seem like the way to get over her_ he thought, but he didn't even consider changing his mind.

Anne was rather talkative at first, no doubt a result of the champagne. Gilbert knew that any alcohol tended to erase the restraint she had spent years building in regards of her chatterbox tendencies. He listened easily as she talked of Avonlea memories. " Let's go through the haunted wood! Oh, I can almost feel the ghost of the murdered child creeping up on me already..." The moon was full and bright, so they turned into the woods. Soon enough, Anne grew quiet and he took advantage of it to ask her a question that had been on his mind all day. "Anne, if you don't mind me intruding...why isn't Roy here? Don't weddings fall under boyfriend duties and all that? " He remembered how their last conversation about Roy went, and wished he kept his mouth shut.

Anne answered "He would have came...but I downplayed the whole thing. I didn't really encourage him to be here"

"Why?"

"I don't know, exactly..." she sounded confused. "I guess I wasn't really ready to make him part of Avonlea. If that makes sense. Avonlea is the best of me, the best of my memories...I want to keep it how it is. Mixing Roy into it would change it somehow." she turned to Gilbert and imitating his tone said "Now, Mr. Blythe if I may intrude...why didn't you invite Christine Stuart, after all, she _did_ help you write the wedding toast"

Gilbert laughed "Well, she-" He was going to tell Anne the truth about him and Christine.

"-Nevermind!" she interrupted. "Let's not talk of either of them. Look how beautiful the Lake of Shining Waters looks in the moonlight! How about a selfie?"

All too soon for Gilbert, they reached the gate of Green Gables."Well, thank you so much for the ramble through old times, Gil. It truly meant a lot." Anne paused before going in. "Can you believe Diana and Fred are _married_? Like really and truly married! It seems crazy that we could be old enough to have married friends."

Gilbert smiled and tipped an imaginary hat. "Good night, Anne." He watched until she was in the house. _Old enough to have married friends_ he thought, scoffing at Anne's statement. _I would of married her the minute we were 18 if she would of had me._


	8. Chapter 8

"Gilbert, it's October...of your _senior_ year! Have you even done _anything_ fun yet?" Christine asked him as they walked together across campus, she to the music building and he to his molecular biology lab. "You need to relax, senioritis and all that. Even Charlie Sloan has moved on!"

It was true. Charlie had found a freshman girlfriend, Abby, who was willing to overlook a lot in order to hang on the arm of a senior. She fancied herself a hipster, with accounts on every social media site, an annoying habit of photographing every meal, and she even carried a selfie stick around. Charlie had since even starting growing his facial hair. Gilbert had accepted Abby's friend request, than promptly hid her feed two days later. She was the reason Gilbert did most of his studying at the library, lately.

"I have calculus this year, _two_ lab classes, medical school interviews, hospital volunteer shifts...not to mention that ridiculous PE requirement that I have been putting off every year" he reminded Christine.

"You should take interpretive dance for that credit!" She giggled "or belly dancing!"

Gilbert laughed at the thought of it. "Thanks, but I think I will stick with weight lifting or a cycling class" he said.

"Okay, okay...Mr. future doctor is soooo busy" she conceded as she turned towards the music building. "You have to at least go to the homecoming dance next week, though, okay?" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do" he called back as he continued on his way.

He arrived to his lab a few minutes early and took out his phone, only to find that Anne had been tagged in some sappy, romantic poem Roy had written. Another one. Gilbert considered hiding Anne's feed, too. Maybe, it was time to quit pouring salt into the wound. He knew he would never do that, though, that it would be easier to hide the sun from his life, than her.

Gilbert made his way towards the huge campus reception hall the next weekend. He didn't intend to stay long, for he knew Charlie and Abby were here and he was hoping to manage a couple hours study time in his own apartment...hours that didn't include any hashtags. The hall was decorated in Redmond's scarlet and white colors, and was packed with students, faculty and alumni. Gilbert grabbed a glass of punch, than noticed Christine in the corner waving at him. He grabbed another glass for her and headed in her direction.

"Thank you" she said taking it. "I'm to play in the orchestra tonight, so I have to leave soon." Something over his shoulder caught her attention. "Oh look! There's Anne and Roy. Pretend your having the time of your life." she suggested.

Gilbert wasn't interested in playing games, but he reflexively looked over his shoulder. He caught Anne's eye for the slightest of moments before she turned back to Roy, an adoring smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert checked the flight board and sighed in resignation. It seemed the December snow storm here in Chicago had delayed his flight back to New Brunswick. He had managed to schedule three medical school interviews for this trip, and now that those grueling tasks were finished he just wanted to be home. For once, he actually had time to waste, even if it was forced upon him and in an airport. He decided to go into the nearest gift shop to find a recent Hockey magazine for some long overdue catching up. Before he even stepped into the shop, however, something in the window caused him to stop and get a closer look. It was a necklace, a pink heart pendant on a delicate gold chain. The heart resembled the candy hearts popular on Valentine's Day. Gilbert immediately went to find an employee to get the necklace from the display. A few minutes later he walked out with his hockey magazine and a little velvet jewelry gift box.

Hours later, after Gil had finally boarded the plane and was settled in his seat, he took out the box and opened it. The small heart unleashed a flood of memories. Back in year six, Gilbert had been the brightest in his class, rarely challenged, and school had become a bore. He teased and tormented the girls, who enjoyed his attention. Avonlea was a small school, and he had known his classmates since kindergarten, even longer. Then things had changed in a big way when quiet Mathew and Marilla took in a foster child, with plans to adopt her. The skinny, clever, redhead livened things up right away. All of a sudden Gilbert had to work hard to keep up with her in school, and unlike any of the other girls, she didn't pay him so much as a speck of attention. One day, not long after her arrival, they were painting with watercolor during art class. Gilbert sat across the aisle from Anne, and watched her paint. He tried to make faces at her, but she seemed to be in her own dream world, and was engrossed in her painting. Gilbert was not used to of girls ignoring him, so he picked up one her her braids and whispered "Hey, _carrots_!" Anne stood up and faced him in anger, her cheeks flushed and her gray eyes flashing. "How dare you!" she cried and then picked up her cup of greenish paint water and poured it right over his head. Of course, Anne had got in trouble, even though Gilbert, for the first time in his life, had admitted his wrong doing to the teacher, despite the hysterical laughter of their classmates. Gilbert had been shocked, yet captivated, by Anne's response. He realized that he wanted to be her friend more than anything. He waited for her after school, and apologized, but she turned a cold shoulder and walked away with Diana Barry, her nose turned up. The next day Gilbert tried to make amends by giving her a pink candy heart that said _You Are Sweet_ , which she promptly dropped on the floor and ground with her heel. It was years before Anne finally forgave him.

Gilbert had no idea how she would react to _this_ pink heart. When he got home he wrapped it in Christmas paper and mailed it to Green Gables. He didn't include a card, he was sure she would know who sent it.


	10. Chapter 10

Gilbert shook his head in defeat after Phillipa showed him their golf scores. "Wow, Phil, nothing can stop you when you put your mind to something. It's hard to believe you're the same person who showed up beginning of term, not even knowing what a tee was. "

Here it was, the last semester of his undergraduate education, and Gilbert was taking a beginning golf class to fulfill the PE requirement. He wouldn't admit it to a soul, but Gilbert had put it off those first couple years because he had imagined he and Anne might take a ballroom dance class together at some point in the future, to prepare for their wedding, naturally. He didn't care a bit for golf, but it seemed a doctor-like thing to learn. He was surprised to see Phil show up on the first day of class. It turned out her minister fiance was an avid golfer and she was determined to join him on the golf course. Phil made the class bearable, even enjoyable. It was clear she was head over heads for Jonas Blake, as she chattered endlessly about him and their upcoming wedding. Gilbert thought he sounded like a nice guy, and knew he must be someone special if a woman as witty and charming as Phil had agreed to marry him, as minister's salaries were not known to be very substantial.

They started to make their way to the pro shop to return their borrowed equipment. Gilbert suddenly remembered something. "Why, I haven't even told you yet, Phil. I've been accepted to Redmond Medical School! I just got the notice, yesterday. My stomach has been in knots for weeks, waiting to hear".

"Wonderful! And I'm not _a bit_ surprised." She smiled, then raised her eyebrows and looked at him pointedly. "Though, it is pretty clear you haven't been eating enough. Your looking way to thin...and tired. Take care of yourself, Gil"

"Yes, mom" he said jokingly, though he knew his mother would, in fact, be concerned if she saw him.

"Speaking of our bright and shiny futures, did you hear Anne was offered a teaching job in Summerside?" She asked. "Teaching literature at a girl's school. Doesn't that sound perfect for her? Imagine...summers off! Though private school girls can be quite tedious, and I would know, since I was one" she laughed.

"It does sound like the ideal job for her...did she accept it?" He wondered.

Phil looked at him with an odd expression, one of almost sympathy. "Wellll...she isn't sure yet. You know, other things might come up." She said vaguely.

"I see" Gilbert said. Apparently, Anne wasn't even sure if she would _need_ a job come Fall, she might be living in luxury with Gardner's millions.

"Oh, Gil, _please_ don't look like that! You know it's going to happen. Anyway, you have Christine."

For once, Gilbert didn't even bother to attempt explaining the whole Christine situation. What did it matter, anyway? Graduation was mere weeks away, maybe then he could finally move on.


	11. Chapter 11

Gilbert leaned against the florist's counter and tapped his pen, contemplating what to write on the small card. He wanted Anne to know he was thinking about her today, on their graduation day, a day they had often looked forward too, and dreamed about. He had considered simply sending her a text or Facebook message, but words seemed inadequate somehow. After deliberating over breakfast, he decided to send flowers. Choosing the flower was easy, lilies of the valley were among Anne's favorite, and were sure to remind her of Avonlea in Spring time. The hard part was knowing what to write on the card. He finally settled on "Congratulations, Anne. Best of luck, Gil." _Yeah, best of luck in your new life with another man_ Gilbert thought as he handed the hard to the florist.

The auditorium was packed and hot. Gilbert waved to his parents as he returned to his seat, Redmond College diploma in hand. Gilbert was tempted to sneak out early now that his parents had seen him walk across the stage. His head ached, and he was pretty sure he was running a slight temperature, both things he attributed to a simple common cold. He decided to stay because he wanted to see Anne get her degree, and Charlie, too. As Roy Gardner returned to his seat after receiving his own diploma, he looked directly at Gilbert rather venomously. _Feelings mutual_ thought Gil. Finally, just when he thought he couldn't go any longer without some motrin, they called Anne. As she walked about across stage, it took Gilbert a moment to realize Anne was carrying his flowers! It was Redmond tradition for female graduates to carry a bouquet, but Gilbert never imagined she would of carried the ones he sent. Had Mr. romantic poet actually forgot? Or had Roy sent lillys of the valley, too? No, Gilbert could see the blue and gold ribbon he had requested, Avonlea High colors. Suddenly, Roy's glare made sense. Anne had chosen to carry Gilbert's flowers. He only wished he knew what it meant. As Anne walked by he smiled and gave an air high five, she returned the smile and the gesture.

"Gilbert, I really think you should pack your things and come home with us tonight, you don't look well. You need to start catching up on your rest, not to mention the weight you need to gain. You can't start medical school in this shape." his mom lectured him lovingly, but sternly.

"Mom, I promise I will be home tomorrow morning, first thing. I will do nothing but sleep and eat whatever you put in front of me...even nasty protein smoothies. I just want to make an appearance at the graduation dance, tonight." Gilbert explained to his mom. The truth was, after the whole flower thing, nothing could keep him from the dance. His mom frowned, but conceded. After all, he _was_ a college graduate now.

Feeling a little better after a major dose of ibuprofen, Gilbert walked into the dance. For the first time since Anne's Facebook post announcing her and Roy's relationship, he felt something akin to hope. The music was loud, and everybody seemed in high spirits. Gilbert spotted Anne, surrounded by her friends, laughing and obviously enjoying herself. He paused, unsure of his plan now that he was here. Then, he realized that he knew the DJ, a buddy that he used to play intramural sports with in his freshman and sophomore years. Suddenly, inspiration struck and he made his way over to his old friend with a request.

As he approached Anne, Elvis Presely starting singing _Fools Rush In_. She was talking to her friend Stella, and he saw her pause mid sentence she recognized the song they danced to at Diana's wedding. "Anne, care to dance?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I've already promised this next dance" she said. Gilbert could see Roy making his way over, looking none to pleased to see him.

Gilbert managed a cursory farewell, struggling to keep his voice casual. He hurried to leave, angry at himself for obviously reading way too much into the situation. _Damn flowers_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: one of the challenging things of writing this, was coming up with a potentially deadly illness for someone so young. We are pretty blessed nowadays!**_

The next morning, Gilbert awoke feeling considerably worse. His chest felt heavy, and ached with each breath. When he saw the time, he couldn't believe he could sleep in that late, yet still feel so exhausted. He remembered his promise to his mother, and reached over to grab his phone so he could text her that he would be on his way home very soon. He found Charlie in the kitchen, packing. "Hey, Char, do you have any motrin? Mine is gone." he said turning his bottle upside down for emphasis. He glanced at Charlie and did a double take. "Dude, you shaved your beard."

Charlie tossed him a bottle of pills. "Yeah...Abby and I broke up last night. Turns out she isn't interested in anything long distance, and since I won't be around campus next year, she figured we shouldn't waste the summer" he explained morosely. "Good luck finding another guy who will grow a beard for you..." he said under his breath as he threw things in a box. After a moment he turned to Gilbert, who was leaning heavily against the counter, about to swallow a pill. "I have most of my things packed, Gil. Since your keeping the apartment for med school, do you mind if I pick up the rest later?" Gilbert finished his glass of water and waved his hand dismissively "of course, Char. Did you need a ride to Avonlea today?" he asked, knowing Charlie didn't have a car.

"Actually, I was kind of counting on it." Charlie replied.

"Good" said Gilbert, "I need you to drive, I feel like crap."

In the car, Gilbert leaned against the window and dozed, only half listening to Charlie recount his breakup scene. His heart seemed to be beating too fast, and each breath seemed to take more energy than breathing should. A few hours later Charlie dropped him off, promising to return his car soon. Gilbert hauled himself into the house and collapsed on the couch. A few hours later he woke up to find his mother's anxious face over him. "Gil, you're pale as a ghost, and burning up! I'm bringing you to the doctor first thing in the morning." she assured him, then handed him some tea and toast. Though he had no appetite what-so-ever, he sipped some for her benefit, listening as she phoned the doctor's office.

In the middle of the night, Gilbert's mother woke him again, though she could barely rouse him to consciousness "Come on Gil, I don't think we can wait until morning, we're going to emergency" she told him, though her words made little sense. His mother and father helped support his weight as they walked him to the car. His awareness started to fade in and out. A doctor's frightened expression, an IV going into his arm, his bed being wheeled somewhere, machines beeping. Once, Gilbert thought he saw Anne's unmistakable redhead nodding off in the chair next to him, though, when he opened his eyes again, it was his mom, and the light from the window suggested it was a different time of day. Time went on like this for a while, ebbing and flowing in between brief moments of wakefulness.

Gradually, Gilbert felt strength returning to him, breathing began to feel easy and natural again. He opened his eyes one day and realized he was in a different room, his mom was nearby arranging plants and balloons.

"Mom, what day is this?" he asked, his voice was hoarse and scarcely more than a whisper. He found a button to make his bed sit up.

"Oh, Gil, you're awake, and sooner than they thought" she turned and hurried to his side. "It's Thursday afternoon, you were in ICU since early morning Monday, they just moved you to this room an hour or so ago. You gave us such a fright! You had pneumonia, which turned septic. It was touch and go, for a while, we weren't sure if you were going to make it" her voice broke, but she continued ,"the doctors say that is unusual for someone young and healthy, but you had run yourself ragged this past year, Gil. Your body just didn't have reserves to fight." She shook her head and took his hand in hers. "Things need to change, or I _will_ move in with you this Fall and make sure you take care of yourself."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, mom" he said sincerely. The truth was he felt quite shook up himself, after learning how serious things had truly been.

On Sunday, Gilbert felt almost himself. He was hoping to be discharged in the morning. He sat up in bed and looked out the window. He was holding the card from Anne, that had come with the flowers she had sent. He read it again. " _Dearest Gil,_ _ **Please**_ _stay on the road to recovery, NO detours. Love, Anne._ " He wondered if he had imagined her at his bedside before. He picked up his phone, which his mom had brought to him earlier that day. So many things could of changed since graduation, he was almost afraid to check. When he finally logged on, the first thing he saw was a message from Phil Blake. _Who is Phil Blake?_ he thought _did the illness mess with my memory? That's right, Philippa Gordon got married yesterday!_ he remembered, after he saw her profile picture. "Dear Gil, word is that you are on the mend, hallelujah and amen. I imagine you missed a lot of things this past week, so I suggest you take a look at Anne's relationship status. I also suggest that you try again, Gilbert. Your dear (and married!) friend, Phil".

Gilbert's heart raced in a completely healthy way, as he brought up Anne's page.

 _Anne Shirley is single._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors note: Thank you for reading my story, and the kind reviews. I wrote and published the first chapter for myself, not imagining so many people reading AoGG fanfiction. Your reviews and kind words were such a nice bonus._**

The attending Dr. finally signed off on Gilbert's discharge. "Nothing but rest, _lots_ of calories, be sure to finish your prescriptions, and follow up with your own doctor in a few days." He went over his list, looking at Gilbert over his bifocals. "I'd say you need to put about twenty pounds back on before Fall. Medical school is no picnic. I could tell you stories..." he chuckled. "Well, Mr. Blythe, take care of yourself and good luck in school." He shook Gilbert's hand and turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, wait, why don't you just take a look at this" he said handing Gilbert a pamphlet on depression. "Talk to your Dr. about that, if you feel the need." Then, he was gone.

Gilbert looked at the checklist. _There's a difference between depression and a broken heart_ he thought. His own heart certainly felt lighter since Philippa's message, but he wondered about Anne's. Was _she_ suffering a broken heart? Or was Roy? His thoughts were interrupted by his parents arrival. He was never so happy to be going home.

The next morning, Gilbert awoke early. The hospital had messed with his sleep schedule, awakening him several times a night. He grabbed his phone, and decided to check Facebook again, hoping to find more information about the demise of Anne's relationship. Instead, he found Anne had posted a photo, a beautiful apple tree in bloom, the sun rising behind it. He knew exactly what apple tree that was. When he saw she had posted it just two minutes ago, he got out of bed, spent a few minutes getting ready, then quietly left the house, careful not to wake his parents.

Gilbert arrived at the Hester Gray Memorial Garden, and just as he hoped, found Anne sitting on a bench, book in hand, but staring dreamily off into the distance. She saw Gilbert and jumped to her feet. "Gilbert! You're not in the hospital? When did you... how did you know I was here? _should you_ be here?" She hurried to his side, and took his arm, guiding him to the bench.

"it's okay, Anne, i'm not feeble." He laughed, as he sat down. "I was released yesterday. I happened to wake early and see your picture, of course I recognized that old apple tree. What on earth are _you_ doing here so early and by yourself? I hope you have your pepper spray."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I thought I would come do some reading, I'm to teach literature this Fall you know, and I have some classics I need refreshing on. Gil, you can't imagine how good it is to see you looking so much better. There were some terrifying hours in the hospital. I sat with you every time I could get your mom to leave your side, since they only allowed one visitor at a time" she smiled at him wistfully.

Gilbert reached out and tugged gently on a lock of her hair "I thought I remembered seeing this. I wasn't sure and I was afraid to ask my mom, afraid it was just a dream"

She looked at him. "I only left for Phil's wedding when they assured me you were out of the woods. _Nothing_ could of dragged me away if I thought I would not see you again, Gil." She looked down and begin to fidget with her book. "um...I never saw Christine at the hospital."

"That's probably because she is traveling with her rock star fiance" he said.

Anne's head flew up. "Fiance?"

Gilbert sighed. "Anne, there was nothing, ever, between Christine and I. In fact, I knew from the first time we met that she had boyfriend. She's the sister of a friend, I had promised him I would help her out."

Before Anne could say anything, he continued. "Even if she didn't have a boyfriend, nothing would of happened. With her, or anybody else for that matter. I may be a man, but even I know that it wouldn't be fair to any woman to always be second place, always a consolation prize"

She cleared her throat. "I see, thank you for clarifying." She took something out of her pocket. It was the pink heart necklace he had sent to her for Christmas. The chain was snapped. "I put this on before the graduation dance. Something about those flowers you sent, Gil, made me realize things, even though I wasn't ready to admit anything to myself" she explained. "Then on the way to the dance, the subject of you and Christine came up. Phil thought you guys must be really serious. She said it was clear that Christine was the only person you bothered to spend time with. So in a fit of... of jealousy, I guess...I reached and snapped this off."

Gilbert laughed. "Well, don't hold it against Phil. She's the reason I'm here now. She send me a message, told me to check your relationship status. To be honest, I'm not sure if I came here to console your broken heart today or..." he let his words trail off.

Anne realized he was asking for an explanation. "Roy proposed the day after graduation." She said, as if it was already a distant memory. "I nearly said yes, Gil! Simply because it was expected. Thankfully, I came to my senses and realized Roy was just an ideal, what I thought love should be, that when it came down to it, I couldn't imagine actually spending my life with him." She shrugged. "He had some choice words to say...but I can't blame him, can I. His sister assured me he will be fine."

Gilbert felt relief wash over him, along with a bit of anger at the thought of anybody having choice words to say to Anne.

The sun was up, the air was warming and filling with the scent of apple blossoms. Gilbert was sure it was going to be a beautiful day in every possible way. He took the necklace from her. "Allow me to get this repaired" he said, putting it into his own pocket.

Anne looked at Gilbert. There had been times over the years, when Gilbert was sure he had seen glimpses of love in her gray eyes, there for a brief moment before the veil was down again. Now, he clearly saw love in her starry eyes, this time unabashed and steady. It was that look that gave Gilbert the courage to go on. He took her hand.

"Anne, I asked you something two years ago, and I feel exactly the same...please stop me now if you're going to give me the same answer" he said.

Anne's eyes shone with tears. "Gil, I was such a fool. I would give _anything_ to go back and do things over, to have these last two years with _you_. I knew the minute we thought we might lose you. All of a sudden it was so obviously apparent that we were made perfectly for each other."

Anne took his other hand. "I guess what I'm saying, Gil. Is that I love you, and I want to spend my life with you."

Gilbert stood up, pulling her up with him. He took her into his arms, and kissed her. A moment he waited ten years for. This time when he held Anne Shirley in his arms, there was no brokenness, only completeness.


End file.
